Mi único amigo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape, tendrá una experiencia familiar. Una pequeña niña, llega hasta su vida, de una forma inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Dumbledore miraba a su joven profesor, con una sonrisa suave. Palmeó su espalda con mucha suavidad, mientras Severus miraba dos pequeños ojos. En realidad, cuatro ojos.

Sonrió mientras lo que estaba a un lado de él, lo miraba con atención. Severus Snape, continuó mirándole y tratando de encontrarle lo interesante al asunto. Estaba llena de polvo y tenía una enorme mancha negra en la cara. A su lado, había un animal. Estaba allí echado, moviendo su cola y mirándolo.

— No creo que te haga daño— dijo— hace mucho que necesitas de una familia, de alguien que te haga compañía.

— Yo no necesito a una familia, mucho menos hijos.

— Vamos, no puedes dejarla allí. Además, mira ese dulce rostro. No merece nada de lo que ocurrió, aunque no sepa qué es.

Dumbledore le acarició el rostro con ternura, limpiándole la mancha negra con los dedos. Era hollín y algo más. Antes de que continuara hablando, el perro se había sacudido completamente y había soltado grandes cantidades de polvo. Ella lo encontró divertido, él no.

— Te gusta el perrito. ¿Verdad?— miró su sonrisa y sus ojitos, que brillaban. El perro soltó un aullido y ella se inclinó a acariciarle.— Son los sobrevivientes de una guerra.

— Es un pulguiento.

— Ella no va a ninguna parte sin él, parece.

La pequeña, a lo sumo cuatro años de edad, no dejaba de sonreír mientras el perro se revolcaba en el suelo. Severus permaneció callado, mientras ella jugaba con el animal. Dumbledore suspiró suavemente y con una sonrisa amable, tendió su mano para que la pequeña niña la tomara. Y ella así lo hizo, sin temerle a los extraños. Como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Caminó torpemente a su lado, por aquellas casas destruidas. Lo miraba con mucha fascinación y trataba de tomar su barba entre sus manos.

— No, no debes jalar. Me ha costado mucho tenerla de esa forma. Podría romperse.

Ella se quedó parada, mirando hacia atrás. Se quejaba, tratando de soltarse. El profesor se dio la vuelta y los miró con una sonrisa suave.

— Sí, ellos también vienen.


	2. Chapter 2

La niña caminó junto a Albus, mientras Severus le seguía los pasos y caminaba junto al animal. El perro mantenía un trote lento y parecía seguir a la niña, que sonreía al mirarlo. Aulló y ella rió al oírlo. Severus lo miró, mientras la seguía. Al Dumbledore detenerse, el perro se detuvo a su lado. Se detuvieron junto a un largo farol y la luz, dio sobre sus cuerpos.

— ¿Nos vamos ya?— le preguntó, mientras ella lo miraba. Con una sonrisa, él le dedicó su atención y la niña lo miraba con los dedos en su boca.

Desaparecieron los cuatro, en un parpadeo. Al reaparecer, las luces de colores y las luciérnagas. Mientras caminaban Severus miró a la pequeña niña. La soltó y ella caminó tras una pequeña luciérnaga. El perro fue tras ella y se mantuvo allí, hasta que ella dejó de interesarse por el pequeño insecto y regresó su atención hacia las personas a su lado.

Dumbledore se abrió paso en una pequeña casa y abrió la verja de madera. Severus miró con atención a sus alrededores. Estaba totalmente destrozada. ¿Para qué serviría?

El anciano director alzó su varita y la casa de pronto, volvió a su lugar. Nada estaba desecho ni en desorden. Asombrado, miró lo distinto que todo podía llegar a lucir con un movimiento de su varita. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el perro, que se había subido al sofá y se acurrucaba allí.

— Creo que él encontró un lugar cómodo. ¿Y tú, pequeña?

Ya estaba ocupada en mirar lo que estaba a su alrededor. Mientras ella intentaba subirse a un taburete, el perro había soltado un largo aullido y ella, dejó de hacerlo.

— Qué obediente. El perro manda al niño. Y no el niño al perro.

Dumbledore sonrió, mientras ella daba vueltas por sus alrededores. Luego de terminar su recorrido, Albus se giró hacia Snape.

— ¿Podrías cuidarla? Sé que representa esfuerzo, pero dudo que tenga algo más que sí misma. Necesita cuidados. Cariño. Creo que tú serías capaz de darle todo eso.

No contestó. ¿De qué valdría su opinión? Dumbledore sonrió, mirándola. Se inclinó en silencio y ella, caminó hasta él.

— Pórtate bien. Vendré a verte pronto.

Severus lo vio desaparecerse y se preguntó qué tenía que hacer, una vez que "aceptara cuidarla". Ella se quedó parada a un lado. Ahogó un bostezo y lo miró, frotándose los ojos.

Al poco tiempo, se encontró cargando a una niña dormida. Miró las escaleras enormes y decidió subir a mirar las habitaciones. Solo habían dos.

Colocó a la pequeña a un lado. Estaba dormida, así que nunca lo supo y se sentó al otro lado. Se quitó los zapatos y la miró.

¿Qué ocurriría luego? El perro se introdujo en la habitación y se hizo un ovillo en la alfombra. Ahogó un bostezo y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus despertó con una extraña sensación en su mano. Algo húmedo. Entre abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. La niña no estaba en la cama y él, seguía sintiendo algo húmedo entre sus dedos. Miró hacia abajo y notó que el perro trataba de captar su atención.

— ¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó y el perro pedía que él lo siguiera. Se levantó, mirándose la mano llena de saliva de perro y tomando un pañuelo en su cómoda, se limpió la misma mientras caminaba hacia afuera. Miró a su alrededor, pero la pequeña no estaba allí.— ¿Dónde está ella?

Rodeó el salón. Abrió las alacenas y las pequeñas puertas de un Mini bar. ¿Dónde estaba? Miró debajo del sofá y debajo de la cama, de la habitación al otro lado.

De pronto, observó al animal. Arrastraba un pequeño pantaloncillo y con él, a la pequeña. Parecía que jugaba a las escondidas. Al encontrarla, ella solo abrazó al can que movió su cola. Gustoso. Severus la miró sonreír.

¿De dónde venía?

— Está toda sucia— dijo y ella lo miró— Necesitará un buen baño.

Ella no se dejaba arrastrar hacia la tina, aunque el perro halaba más fuerte. Severus lo miró, mientras mantenía sus dientes, fuertemente prensados en su ropa. La levantó del suelo, mientras ella trataba de aferrarse a sus brazos. Bien, nunca había bañado a un niño.

El solo desvertirla, ya representaba un problema mayor. Con mucho cuidado, la colocó dentro del agua tibia. Muy pronto, se enturbió mientras ella chapoteaba feliz. Lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras él vaciaba el agua una vez más y volvía a llenar la tina con agua tibia.

Una pequeña, huérfana de la guerra. Seguramente sus padres ya estaban muertos o la buscaban, creyéndola muerta.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eee!— escuchó que había gritado mientras jugaba con la esponja en la tina. Severus la contempló por un rato mientras limpiaba su cabello y su piel, de aquel hollín y suciedades. Se veía totalmente distinta.

Su cabello rubio, relució mientras ella se sacudía como un perro. Se apartó, mientras se recogía las mangas y continuaba con el baño.

— No, esa esponja no es para morderla.

Mientras buscaba una toalla limpia, notó que ella echaba agua fuera de la tina. Sobre el perro. Estaba tan sucio como ella y dejaba sus huellas por todas partes.

— ¡Deje de hacer eso!— le dijo y ella, continuó sacudiéndose como el terrier. Rió, cuando el perro se estiró y se sacudió.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó de la tina, cubriéndola con la toalla. Se abrazó a su cuerpo, con mucha felicidad, mordisqueando la toalla.

Sus ojos negros, resplandecieron. Severus inspiró, preguntándose qué iba a colocar encima de su cuerpo. La ropa seguía sucia.

— Esto no puede estar pasándome— Se dijo, mientras escribía una carta. La había dejado en la cama, envuelta en la toalla. Al poco tiempo corría por los pasillos, sin ropa alguna y tras su compañero de juegos canino.

— Gua guau— dijo, mientras el perro aullaba.

— ¡Pescará un resfriado, si sigue corriendo así!

Severus permaneció junto a la chimenea. Mientras esperaba respuesta, sostenía a la pequeña, envuelta en la toalla. Ella miraba con mucha atención, las llamas danzarinas. Antes de perder la paciencia, Dumbledore había respondido su carta.

_"Severus:_

_Estuve investigando y no encontré mayor cosa sobre la pequeña. Su nombre no estaba muy claro en el documento que encontré. Pero ambos padres, parecen ser muggles. De todas formas, confirmaré más adelante._

_En cuanto a tu pedido por algo de ropa y alimentos, creo que esto servirá- Incluso para el compañero en cuatro patas. No descarto que sea un animago, así que Sirius podría intercambiar palabras con él._

_Hasta entonces, enviaré mis saludos en otra carta_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Snape suspiró, leyendo el pergamino. Escuchó un débil "Crack" y notó como la pequeña estaba interesada en lo que acababa de aparecer, sobre el sofá. El perro ya lo olisqueaba.

Al poco tiempo, ya estaba en pijamas y sentada frente al fuego. El perro estaba echado a su lado y contemplaba las llamas con mucha calma.

¿Y qué se supone que haría él? ¿Pasarse todo el día allí sentado, mirando el fuego? Mientras miraba, la observó. Se había dado la vuelta y arrastrándose, gateó hasta él.

— A ni, A ni.

— ¿Ani?

— ¡Ani!

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una clase de nombre? ¿Te llamas Ani?

No dijo nada más y se levantó del suelo. Se apoyó en una de sus piernas y golpeó con diversión, como si tamborileara.

— ¿Te gusta mucho jugar? ¿No es cierto?— Dijo mientras ella se llevaba una mano a la boca y se reía.— Ani... ¿Ani qué? ¿Puedes decirlo? Yo soy, Severus Snape.

— Everus. ¡Ever us!


	4. Chapter 4

Al amanecer, era hora del desayuno. Ani, como había decidido llamarla, comía felizmente. A su lado. Severus desayunaba también. Incluso el perro.

— Eso no es para que se lo coma él. A él, le he servido su comida. Supongo que no lo quieres. — le dijo, mientras se comía los huevos con las manos. Sonrió, mientras el perro lamía el suelo. Aplaudió por unos segundos y continuó comiéndose los huevos hasta vaciar el plato.

El perro se estiró y se echó en el suelo, entrecerró los ojos y ella se apoyó en la mesa, de igual forma. Ambos parecían dormir.

A ella en realidad le gustaba ese animal. Severus se apartó, mientras ambos jugaban. Tenía asuntos que atender. Necesitaba noticias de la orden.

— ¡Everus Everus!— escuchó y se dio la vuelta.

— Estoy en el salón, no me he ido.

Ambos se sentaron allí, a mirarlo mientras escribía. Ella le acariciaba el lomo al perro, que no le despegaba la vista. ¿Podía ser un animago? Pudo haberse transformado antes. Suspiró levemente y bajó la vista.

— ¿Acaso eres un animago?— le preguntó y aquel can, alzó las orejas y luego la cabeza. Alguien se aproximaba. Se levantó y rodeó a la pequeña.

Le pareció un gesto bastante extraño. Él caminó hasta la puerta y miró a través de una ventana. Era Sirius, en su forma animal. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y lo miró entrar. La pequeña chilló de emoción y se levantó.

De cualquier forma, el can haló su pijama para que no siguiera. Dio un paso adelante y olfateó a Sirius.

— ¡Gua guau!

El can no dejó de olfatearlo, hasta que estuvo seguro y entonces la pequeña se acercó al nuevo y misterioso perro. Lo acarició con suavidad y le sonrió varias veces.

Ambos animales se miraron en silencio. Sirius soltó un gruñido suave y el can no respondió, lo analizó con la mirada.

Luego de ello, ambos escucharon un largo y agudo aullido. Sirius soltó un gruñido y se apartó del can. Corrió hasta la cocina y allí, perdió su forma animal.

— No tengo idea de lo que es, pero parece no querer que me acerque a ellos. No es un animago, ya se habría transformado. Parece un familiar de la pequeña.

— ¿Un familiar?

— Sí quejicus, un familiar. Parece estar íntimamente ligado a ella y no quiere que la toquemos. Excepto tú.

Severus miró hacia el salón. Ella abrazaba al can, que lamía su rostro con mucha felicidad. La miró por unos segundos más y ladeó la cabeza hacia Sirius.

— Necesitaré tu ayuda para comunicarme con el animal. Si es un familiar.


End file.
